No One Said It Would Be Easy
by caca00
Summary: This is my first one-shot I do Not own any of the Naruto characters but Phoenix belongs to me


No One Said it Would be Easy

"Phoenix?!" _where is that girl?_ Baki-sensai was roaming the halls of the Kazekage's mansion searching for his missing student. _Shit_ "Temari, we need to hurry up I hear sensai calling." The

blonde kounoichi whispered to the older blonde. Turquoise eyes met blue-green with I hint of amusement, "It's done." The two girls smiled and stood up and hid behind the desk in the room.

"Phoenix, Temari are you two….AAAhhh what the fuck!" Baki was now covered in ice cold water, which is something not too easy to come by in Suna. "BBWAHHHH!!" both girls fell out behind

the desk holding their stomachs and gasping for breath. "That's it! You two, outside, NOW!" Both girls shot up laughing ceased and headed out the door with a soaking Baki right behind them.

"Caught you to, huh?" Phoenix smirked at the older boy sitting on the ground tied up. "Yeah. What'd you do this time puppet-boy?" Kankuro looked up at the kounoichi, "Karasu had a

date." The shinobi smirked at his teammate as he watched her face turn from slight amusement to anger. "Damn it Kankuro you cheated!" "Hey you said no rules." "humph." The blonde

crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. _She is so cute when she does that._ "Now since you four like to piss me off…" "What did I do?" Gaara looked up from the spot he was leaning on the

wall. "Your just here. Now, the four of you get ready your leaving on a mission." The four shinobi straighten up and gave their complete attention to their sensai. They may joke around and

play but when it came to missions they were serious and meant business.

"I can not believe that sensai sent us on that mission!" Temari huffed as she flopped down on the couch. "ha who knew old people could be such slave drivers." Phoenix smirked as she

slouched down next to her best friend. "I swear if you three do anything else to piss him off I'm going to kill you." Gaara stated dryly as he walked past the couch to the recliner. "You know

you thought it was funny to see Baki kissing Karasu, Gaara." Kankuro laughed as he smacked Phoenix's leg so he could sit down. Gaara actually smirked. (me- who would love to see that I

know I would -) "Alright I'm turning in." Temari stated as she stretched and began her way up stairs. "night, sis." Kankuro said. "Night." Phoenix waved. Gaara nodded. Kankuro stood up and

grabbed the remote off the T.V. when he came back to the couch he laid down and laid his head in Phoenix's lap.

"Um..Kankuro…what are you doing?" Phoenix asked her face flushed. Her and Kankuro flirted all the time but never has he laid his head in her lap so close to…those.

"I'm watching t.v." he said with a smirk plastered to his face. He loved every opportunity he could get to make Phoenix blush, which wasn't that often. He loved to see her flushed face make

her blue-green eyes stand out more. _I wonder how far down that blush goes, ah Baka stop thinking hentai thoughts, but I can't help it._ Kankuro argued with himself. Phoenix tried to focus on the

show that was playing on t.v. but it was a little hard when the one guy she really, really, liked was laying his head in her lap. _Oh God, what do I do. Temari would be laughing her butt off at me _

_right now. Must he be laying on me with his sweats and tank on with no face paint and his hand laying on my thigh….when did that get there!_ Kankuro felt Phoenix tense and then he was pushed to

the floor. "whaa!" When he looked up she was gone.

_That was close. If he only knew what he did to me. Breath Phoenix just breath._ "Hey Phoenix!" Phoenix froze in place as Kankuro caught up to her. "Hey you ok, you just left?" Phoenix turned

to Kankuro having to look up to the taller shinobi to look him in the eyes, "I'm sorry Kankuro, I had….to…pee." Kankuro quirked an eyebrow, "outside?" Phoenix's eyes widened as she realized

the excuse she just gave. Mentally cursing herself she let out a sigh. _Just tell him._ She heard Temari's voice in her head. Kankuro started to say something but was cut off when Phoenix

reached up grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her. Kankuro instantly wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her to him. When they broke apart Phoenix looked at Kankuro,

"damn it puppet-boy, I love you and you drive me crazy." "No one said it would be easy." Kankuro said to the girl in his arms. Phoenix looked at him puzzled, "what wouldn't be easy?" Kankuro

moved closer so that his lips lightly brushed over hers, "to not fall for me." After which Kankuro smashed his lips to hers. Phoenix smirked into the kiss. When they pulled away for air Kankuro

picked Phoenix up so that she was eye level with him. Phoenix "eeped" and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you too, babe always have and always will."


End file.
